A School in the Middle of Nowhere
by Ayashe
Summary: Just my odd story of the X-Men, New Recruits, and Brotherhood all going to my school, in the middle of nowhere obviously
1. Making Plans

Disclaimer: As horrifying as it is, I don't own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel( and KidsWB!( do, and I AM formulating a plan on how to buy the rights.  
  
A/N: Ok this is just another random fic I decided to write, because I was bored and I'm pacing my other, bigger story. So in real life, my school starts back up from Christmas Break on January 5th, well today is New Years Eve, and I'm starting to dread going back to school. School wouldn't be so bad if the X-Men, Brotherhood, New Recruits, and maybe even the Acolytes were in my High School with me. So I decided to see how they'd work out at my school instead of Bayville. So, um...here's that fic from that strange and random mind of mine.  
  
(Xavier Institute, Bayville, New York, USA)  
  
All the X-Men were in the kitchen eating breakfast when someone, a certain blue fuzzy mutant, started talking with his mouth full. "Vhy do ve have to go to zis new school? Izn't Bayville good?"  
  
"Kurt, we're not going there because Bayville isn't good enough we're going there because-"Jean started to explain before she was cut off  
  
"Because we're being punished is why, if Ah wanted to go to some school in da middle a' nowhere, Ah'da stayed back home in Mississippi!" Rogue said scornfully.  
  
"Because it's a student exchange program, and the professor thinks we can do some good in Illinois, and we'll learn adaptation at the same time." Jean finished before eating the rest of her pancakes.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue, Illinois is great, I grew up there, but unfortunately this Lockport isn't near Northbrook. And we'll finally like get to see Chicago, the big city! I've always wanted to go there! It's going to be so great." Kitty said trying to make Rogue happier, but as she continued talking Rogue felt worse and worse.  
  
(The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House)  
  
"Aww c'mon Mystique! We do we gotta go to some borin' school anyways? Bayville is bad enough yo!" Todd said as he ate his, um...delicious breakfast, a housefly.  
  
Raven cringed at the site of his...breakfast. "Because those goody-goody X- Men are going and I want you boys there to counter their acts and keep them in check. Not to mention spy on them. "  
  
"us boys, ya mean Wanda doesn't have to go either? That'sjustcrazytalkbosslady! Shehsouldgetthesametreatmentasus!" Pietro said a bit angrily.  
  
"Slow down Pietro, Wanda and I will be coming too, all in good time, all in good time. Now anymore questions before you leave for the airport?" Mystique said mysteriously.  
  
"Uh...I have one." Fred as he finished his three plates of waffles.  
  
"Yes? what is it?"  
  
"Will there be food there?"  
  
"Of coarse there will be food, how do you expect to survive?" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"Well I don't know, I don't think of stuff like that." Freddy said in his defense.  
  
"Obviously..." Pietro wispered to himself.  
  
"I have a question, are we allowed to fight Summers and the rest of those x- creeps?" Lance said after being quiet for so long.  
  
"Yes...but make sure you take them out for once, I don't want you to lose again!" Mystique said as she changed into her Principal Darkholme form and opened the door "Now let's go, you have a plane to catch."  
  
A/N: Ok this is the beginning, how was it? Think either team can survive at a High School in the suburbs of Chicago? Please Review, Please! 


	2. No Longer on Top

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own X-Men:Evolution or their characters. I DO however own the rights to Ghost, my made up character. I also own the school and it's students, they are a product of my mind.  
  
A/N: Ok here's the first chapter, and the first of me messing with the X- Men. Everything is going to turn around for him at this school. Well with the exception of a few things such as Scott not getting along well with football team captains, but that's for later chapters.  
  
Chapter 2-No Longer on Top  
  
(Chicago Suburb)  
  
The X-jet landed in a small open field filled to the brim with the X-Men and New Mutants. Everyone started getting off the jet as Ghost jokingly tapped her foot in front of Jamie. "C'mon Jamie! This is our first day in an actual school, we're gonna be late!"  
"Just a minute Ghost, I had to get rid of a multiple, there was a lot of turbulence" Jamie said as they walked out of the jet. Ghost stopped dead in her tracks when they exited the jet and she took a look around.  
"Scott!" she said loudly causing him to turn around and backtrack over to her.  
"Yeah Ghost? What's wrong?"  
"Where are we? PLEASE tell me we're not in Illinois," she asked him a bit exasperated.  
"Well...we are. We're just about half an hour from Chicago. Why? Is that a problem?"  
"Well...um...no. I guess not. It's just. Just that..."  
"Just what?"  
"I hoped never to come back to this state...but yeah, it's fine. I guess."  
"Ok then. Let's get going everyone. Kurt! Open up the storage unit!" he called out to Kurt who was in the cockpit still. Kurt opened the back of the jet as instructed and teleported to the back. There was three vehicles there, Scott's car, Jean's SUV, and the X-Van. Everyone climbed into a car and Scott, Jean, and Ray all drove them to the school grounds.  
  
They arrived at the same time Lance's Jeep did. The X-Men didn't see them, but the Brotherhood sure did see the X-Men. Everyone in the X-teams took out their schedules that the Professor had given them earlier and headed off to find their classes.  
  
(A busy hallway)  
  
Jean and Scott were trying to find room 219 for English class. Someone suddenly pulled Jean away and separated her from Scott in the crowd. It was a tall blonde girl, just a little shorter than Jean, in a cheerleader's uniform. "You're new here right? Well let me lay down some rules. One. I rule this school. Two. I get any man I want, and I want that one," the girl exclaimed as she pointed to Scott trying to find Jean in the crowded hall, "I don't know what you two had going at your old school, but I assure you he WILL be mine by the end of today."  
"Scott's not like that Mellissa. He's really nice and sensitive and-" Jean started, but was interrupted by the girl.  
"Hold up! How do you know my name? And who are you to say what he thinks about me?" Mellissa asked impatiently.  
"Well I uh-I heard some talk around school about how popular you were and how everyone wants to be you." Jean explained covering up the fact she read the girl's mind. She knew that the flattery would distract her from noticing Jean didn't answer the second question. Scott finally made it through the crowd and came up behind Jean.  
"Hey Jean, c'mon we're going to be late for our first class." he said.  
"Yeah Scott I'm coming. I was just um-talking to Mellissa here." After Mellissa and Scott introduced themselves Jean herded him off to their class.  
  
A/N: Well how was it? And if you were wondering I'll just clarify a few things. 1.)The title, it's about Jean, she's not going to be "miss perfect" at this school like she was at Bayville. 2.)Yes Ray/Berzerker can drive; he drove in "On Angel's Wings" 


	3. Football Players are Bad Luck

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men. *cries* *cheers up* BUT I DO however own the rights to Ghost, the school, and this fanfic!  
  
A/N: ok time for the 3rd chapter! This is the chapter where I bring in more character personalities and mess with them. So let's on with it already!  
  
[B]Chapter 3-Football Players are Bad Luck[/B]  
  
(Another crowded hallway-in the freshman wing)  
  
Ghost rushed through the hallway, being pushed away by people in the process. Her long coat flailed behind her as she hurried with her books and reached out her hand and yelled, "Jamie! Watch-" It was too late, he ran head-long into another kid. Under any other circumstances another Jamie would have been seen and expose the mutants, but Ghost knew that was going to happen, even if she failed to stop it she could still try to cover it up.  
  
As soon as the multiple appeared Ghost phased it into the original. The kid Jamie bumped into didn't know the difference and just scowled and remarked, "Watch where you're going shrimp!" and walked off. Ghost walked up to Jamie as the guy pushed past her. "Lovely. This place is so friendly," she exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Yeah, thanks. Hey what's with the jacket? I thought that was against the school dress code."  
"It is. But the Prof. wrote me a note to exempt me from the rule in the case that my inducer would fail. But...seeing as how I don't like wearing that identity cloaking device, I'm going with the much more effective jacket."  
"Yeah. What's your next class? It's um...." he says as he looks at his schedule and his x-watch and finished his statement, "third period."  
"Same as you. Unfortunately Algebra Honors. My worst subject back at the Institute." she said as they walked off up the large staircase.  
  
(Cut to the kid that Jamie walked into walking down the hall in the oppisite direction)  
  
He walked through the hallway as he heard "Yo Jordan! Great game yesterday! Just givin' 'em the ole grid iron huh?" It was his best-friend Jamal, congradulating him on that game-winning touchdown last night. "You bet J! Hey we still on for the party tonight?"  
"Of coarse dude! I gotta go I'm going to go see Chelsey." "Catch ya!" Jordan yelled back to his friend as he ran into yet another mutant. "Watch where you're goin! I was walkin' here!"  
"Sorry" the guy said back sincerely. "Sorry? Maybe you should try takin' off those shades and watch where people are walking!"  
"I said I was sorry. I'll be more careful next time." "For your sake there better not be a next time," he said as the guy with the sunglasses walked off, only to be stopped by Mellissa, no other than his girlfriend. She started flirting incansesantly before Scott said he had to go to class and left her there smiling. "Oh now it's on Hollywood," Jordan said to himself mad at Scott for talking to his girl.  
  
(Cafeteria, A long rectangular table in back)  
  
Jean sat alone with her salad, and let out a long sigh. "Hey none of that" Scott said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders "What's wrong?"  
"Oh Scott! Oh um...nothing." "Come on Jean, what's up?"  
"It's just this girl Mellissa. She's making this school horrible for me." "The Cheerleader Mellissa? She's been following me all day"  
"Yeah that one." "Jean, you're going to let a cheerleader get you down? You're the strongest one of us at the Institute and you're telling me that this girl can mess that up?" A familiar voice said jokingly. Ghost, Jean recognized emediately. She sat down across from Jean and Scott, as did Jamie, Kurt, and Evan.  
"Thanks. How has the first day been for all of you?" "Too much homework! But other than that this place is pretty cool, but not enough thrashing street skaters." Evan said before biting into his burger.  
"Ok, my inducer started blinking second hour but ozer zan dat fine." Kurt said.  
"See Kurt, that's why I don't like wearing mine, but I guess a jacket isn't an option for you huh? My day's been pretty good, school hallways are lots harder than homeschooling. We ran into a little problem with a football player earlier but it's fine."  
"What kind of problem?" Scott asked concerned. "I bumped into him, but no one saw the multiple." Jamie said a bit guilty, but trying to reassure himself.  
"You have to be more careful, all three of you, your powers and mutations aren't completely controlled yet." Scott lectured Kurt, Ghost, and Jamie. 


	4. It's Not Illinois' Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution! There, glad that's over with, I hate writing disclaimers, they make me realize how badly I want the rights to this. But as always, I own Ghost, The High School and it's students, the plot, and last but not least the whole fanfic!  
  
A/N: Ok I left off at a very dull spot for the last chapter. But enough from me, now a word from my fans! Ok, they're probably not my "fans" but they reviewed, and I would like to say something in regards to those reviews. "Lockport? I am from Deerfield which is right near Northbrook(where Kitty and Lance are from). Lockport is around Joilet, right?"-Candary. Yes, yes it is, but keep in mind I don't live in Lockport, I don't need any stalkers, but you're free to pressure me into writing more of both my big fics, I believe that's Stacey Lofton's job, but she may need help because I have finals. "*taps fingers in Mr. burns' fashion* excellent... i like this story... cuz the evil football player/cheerleaders are just like the ones in my school...but what's going on with Rogue and Kitty? they are barely even in the fic so far... but i like the competition with melissa and jean... good stuff"-roguepheonix. Wow. I got a 'Mr. Burns excellent' which is awesome, because I'm the only one I know who does that, and usually scares others, but thanks! Next, I'm trying to make each chapter revolve mainly around a character, with Jamie and Ghost in the mix because Ghost is my own character, and Jamie is the one I LOVE, so Kitty's going to be the focus of this next chapter, as is a certain other, but that's enough of that, don't want to give away any valued info.  
  
Chapter 4-It's not Illinois's Fault  
  
"Oh, and mahne are?" a familiar goth said as she sat next to Scott.  
  
"No, it's just that you don't need an inducer to cover it up." Scott said a bit surprised that she had interrupted his lecture.  
  
"But Ah have ta wear gloves."  
  
"Look, I think all of us have to keep our 'abilities' under wraps and try to control them." Jean broke in, trying to settle it before an argument broke out, she was stressed enough as it is.  
  
(A little bit earlier-Kitty's Honors Geometry class)  
  
"And then your homework for tonight is page 361 problems 1 through 36" The teacher announced to her class as she adjusted the glasses on the brim of her nose. "Any questions?" No one wanted to raise their hand, as usual, not wanting to make class any longer than it already was.  
  
Kitty sighed, she missed Bayville, all her friends, her teachers, even the Brotherhood of Mutants. She stared at the clock wishing she could make it ring so she could go to lunch. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Lance Alvers. She looked out the door quickly to see if he was in the hallway, she didn't see anyone.  
  
The sound of the bell scared her and brought her back to reality. "Must like, just be wishful thinking I guess," she thought to herself as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the cafeteria. She couldn't help thinking that he could be at the school, watching over her, making sure that she was safe. Kitty was in a dreamland thinking of all the reasons he'd be there for her, just hoping that it might be true.  
  
(Present-Cafeteria)  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?" Kitty said cheerfully shrugging off the dreamy thoughts as she sat down with her vegetarian salad. The others related the events of their day as they ate their lunches hungrily. Kitty tried her hardest to listen to their stories, but she kept thinking back to what she thought she saw. After lunch the next few hours dragged on, but eventually the end of school bell rang.  
  
Kitty hurried outside to get a ride from one of the other X-Men. The ground shook slightly. It's Illinois fault line probably. She rushed out to Scott's car when she saw him rev it up.  
  
(The Hotel De La Grande-Breakfast Area)  
  
All of the X-Men again sat around a long table. Evan brought up the topic of the small earthquake. Kitty said that they were just on a fault line. "Kitty, Illinois doesn't have a fault line up here." Jean said correcting her. "Alvers is here." Ghost said solemnly. "What?" Scott said anxiously. "Yeah the brotherhood is here, I thought ya'll knew." "No. We didn't know that, why didn't you tell us?" Scott said a bit annoyed. "Because I thought you knew, at least Kitty, I think she saw Lance." "Well I thought I was just like daydreaming that's all." Kitty said surprised. "Oh, well they're at the school and in this hotel actually." Ghost said.  
  
A/N: Ok, I think I'll stop here, if you didn't figure it out first I'm a Lancitty fan. Second, the title is about Kitty and Lance, because Illinois doesn't have a fault there. So please Read and Review I'd love to hear all your comments. 


	5. Secret Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, the show itself, but however I do own a bunch of tapes and DVDs of it! And I DO own the plot line, Ghost, the jamlia ideal, the school, the hotel (or at least I think so), the students, and the Museum of Evolution, wait that's a secret, opps.  
  
A/n: Sorry about the long time with absolutely no update, been REALLY busy and restless.  
  
roguepheonix: Thanks again for a Mr. Burns Excellent! Yeah, I like Lancitty in the show, it was interesting so I just had to use it.  
  
Stacey Lofton: *gasp* you discovered my plan, to confuse them! Oh, that's right, your hat probably told you, it knows everything. Hat, no more giving away secrets!  
  
Warning: This chapter may be a mushy, I'm listening to Alison Krauss' 'When you say nothing at all' and other such songs on my computer.  
  
Chapter 5-Secret Triangle  
  
Everyone at the table stared at Ghost blankly, as if she really were a ghost. Lelia felt like waving her hand in front of their faces to see if they'd blink, but she knew better than to do that to some of them. She was used to such looks by now. Suddenly Scott spoke, and made her jump in doing so.  
  
"You mean to tell us they've been under our noses the whole time?" he said as if he didn't hear what she said, and looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Um....yes?"  
  
"They're up to something," Scott told himself aloud.  
  
(The Next morning at school-a set of blue lockers in the east wing)  
  
Ghost slammed her locker shut, it was such a pain to actually go from class to class and still have to keep books in an over-grown cookie tin. It clicked shut the same time the one next to it opened. Rogue shuffled through her messy locker searching for her geometry book.  
  
"Hey Rogue. How's it?" Lelia said cheerfully to the girl next to her.  
  
"Ah hate this school, no one here actually cares about us."  
  
"We're new what do expect?"  
  
"Well I wish they'd just leave meh alone. Argh! Where is that Geometry book? Ahm gonna be late for first period! Again!"  
  
"Here let me help you," Lelia said as she looked both ways down the unexpectedly empty hallway. She then used her telekinesis to lift up other books until Rogue saw and grabbed the right one. She put the books back down, in a more orderly fashion this time. Rogue started to rush off to her class as Lelia turned around to Jamie at his locker.  
  
"Jamie, I lost my schedule what's our next class?"  
  
"Um...lemme see," he said as he took out his schedule to see. Ghost looked over his shoulder to read it. "Biology Honors, great I just love that class," she said sarcastically, "your middle name is Arthur?" she said as she giggled and started walking up the nearest staircase.  
  
(Rogue's Geometry Class)  
  
Rogue rushed into the room and searched for a seat and spotted the only one left, unfortunately for her it was front row center right in front of the teacher's desk. She sulkily sat down in the desk as the bell rang. The teacher started roll call.  
  
"Adamson, Jordan?"  
  
A football player in the back raised his hand with a simple "yo!"  
  
"Bradley, Samantha?"  
  
A short girl with blonde hair on the left exclaimed "Present!"  
  
"D'Ancanto, Marie?"  
  
Rogue slowly lifted her hand no higher than her head.  
  
"Dukes, Fred?"  
  
Rogue's hand slowly lowered and her ears perked up, did she hear right? She turned her head to the voice behind her replying "Yeah, I'm here." She was right, it was the blob, and he was about smashing the desk he was in. She covered her face with her hand and wished class could be over, but she still had 47 minutes left.  
  
(47 minutes later)  
  
The bell finally rang, and in the middle of the teacher's lecture too.  
  
"Oh well class we'll have to finish learning about congregant triangles tomorrow. You're dismissed now," the teacher said as she started erasing the various triangles from the chalkboard.  
  
Rogue started gathering her supplies and bent down to grab her books off the floor under her desk. A foot tapped next to her hand she looked up and saw the football player from the back of the room.  
  
"Come on skunk-head some of us need to get places, hurry it up will ya? You're in my way!" He said before he fell over the desk next to him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Fred told the tall, yet still smaller than him, jock. The boy looked up at the monstrosity that pushed him with fear, and quickly picked up his books and rushed out of the room. "Forget him Rogue, you ok?"  
  
Rogue shook her head, snapping out of the shock that Fred just protected her. "Um, yeah, thanks Fred," she replied with a confused look as to why he did help her.  
  
Another familiar mutant hopped through the door and onto the Blob's shoulder, "Yo Freddie what you think you doin'? That's one o' them X- geeks!"  
  
"Yeah, but Mystique said..."  
  
"Quiet! We're not supposed to talk about that remember yo?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Fred replied. The two brotherhood members slowly turned their heads to Rogue and gave her a 'you did not just hear that' look.  
  
A/n: I think I'll just stop here for now. So, how was it? And credit to Sammie because I used your name and description. And also to Adam because I used your last name, and sorry that I used it for the bad guy! Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and anyone who wants to appear in this fic please say so in your review and I'll put you in, because I need more characters and who better than loyal reviewers? 


	6. Questioning Confrontations

A/N: Hello again, I had not planned on updating this for another day or so, but a friend of mine motivated me to write more, between the two of us we came up with a couple of thoughts for this story, and I plan to use them. So here we go again!  
  
Chapter 6-Questioning Confrontations  
  
Day 3  
  
(High School-Outside the front doors-Just before the school day starts)  
  
The younger mutants, the new recruits, stood in a circle some leaning on the stone railing of the front steps of the school. "Aw man! I can't believe I forgot to do my Geometry homework last night! Mrs. Velcane is going to kill me if I don't turn in my first assignment!" Bobby said shuffling through his book bag, hoping he forgot that he had done it.  
  
"Chill Bobby, and at least you got into Geometry, I have Algebra, blech," Ghost said to him, a bit disappointed that she couldn't have made it into the higher level when her teammate did.  
  
"ANYWAYS! As I was saying, there's this cheerleader person, Chelsea, and she's like totally trying to embarrass me in front of the entire school," Jubilee stated dramatically, trying to turn the conversation back to her predicament.  
  
Some of the others attempted to listen to their friend, but couldn't quite get as interested as Jubilation would have preferred. Ghost's senses made her aware of the brotherhood approaching the school. "I'll be right back everybody," Lelia said as she excused herself from her team and walked swiftly over to where the main team was standing. "Scott, they're coming, be here in about—three minutes," she whispered in his ear as not to let other students hear.  
  
She turned to the rest of the group after telling Scott the news, Jean looked at her with inquisitive eyes, Ghost nodded to her meaning that she had permission to read her mind. [Messages with asterisks (*) around them mean telepathic messages] *What's going on Ghost?* *the Brotherhood are on their way, can you tell the others that-I mean like telepathically so all these other people don't get suspicious?* *Sure*  
  
A moment later everyone on both teams knew, and also knew that they weren't supposed to start anything with the other mutants. The crowd started to clear as the Brotherhood made their way through, no doubt scaring the innocent students. All of the X-Men stared at them as they walked up the granite stairs "What are you lookin' at Summers? Can't we go to this school too?" Lance said noticing their odd looks as he entered the building.  
  
(3rd hour passing period-crowded hallway)  
  
Three girls stood next to a long row of red steel lockers. One, a short brunette with bellbottoms and cowboy boots leaned against her locker holding a large stack of books and folders. Another, a taller blonde with blue eyes was humming a familiar Spongebob Squarepants song to herself as the third talked. As she talked about a story she planned on writing for her favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, Karina brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. As Karina finished her explanation of the ideal of the fanfiction she asked her two friends a question, "So, are you guys going to Evelyn's party Saturday?"  
  
"Well, I don't think so, I've heard of some of the people that are coming, and I'm not so sure I'd want to be there with some of them, party might get too wild for me," Jessica, the brunette, answered with a slight British accent as she adjusted her red-tinted sunglasses on the top of her head.  
  
"Stephanie?" Karina said turning to the blonde.  
  
"Well, I might go to hang out with Tiffanie, but I might have something going on that night. Jessica, what kind of people are you talking about that would be there that would make it too 'wild' for you?"  
  
"Him, for one," Jessica said as she pointed to the tall football player Jordan as he past by.  
  
[A/n: and now we'll follow Jordan again.]  
  
Jordan leaned against a locker as the one next to it closed. "Hey Melis. How's my girl?"  
  
"Oh, hi Jordan, I um...didn't expect to see you," she answered stressing the last word.  
  
"Who DID you expect to see?"  
  
"Um...new kid. Scott Wintery or something, he's been following me around all day long," she said lying to his face covering up her act of cheating on him. Anger shown in his eyes and they narrowed, he bought every bit of her story, and she knew it. The idea that she knew he was going to go after Scott only excited her more; she thought of it as them fighting OVER her, not about her.  
  
"Listen, I'll see you later, I have to see coach about practice today," Jordan said as he walked off in search of the guy with the shades. After a long search he finally spotted the boy in the crowd, and purposely ran into him, by pushing others out of the way no doubt.  
  
One of the students he pushed happened to be one of the mutants, yet he had no clue, no one did. "Ugh!" the girl sounded to herself as she fell to the floor and looked after the football player, "Oh yeah, I'm so sure he's concerned."  
  
"Well he might not be, but I am," a familiar voice said to her as a hand was outstretched to her. Kitty took it as Lance helped her up.  
  
"Thanks Lance"  
  
"No problem Kitty," he said as the two walked along together. After a long silence Kitty decided to break it.  
  
"Um...hey Lance, I'm just like wondering, but like why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be back at Bayville still?"  
  
Lance hesitated and finally said to her, "Um...it's a...surprise, you'll find out soon, I have to go to Tech class now, I'll uh...see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Lance."  
  
[A/n: There I put in some Lancitty for you, I enjoyed it too, gives me a deeper plot to be put into order soon. And now we switch to Jean before I end this chapter with many cliff notes.]  
  
Jean entered her American Literature class, the last of the day, and sat down in her assigned seat. A girl sat down in front of her, set down her books, and turned around in her seat.  
  
"Listen red, here's the deal. Word 'round school says that Scott challenged my boy Jordan to a fight. Any guess what it's about? No, wait, you'd never understand. They're going to fight over me, he choose me, over you. And quite frankly and can't wait for the fireworks to start flying after school. So, if you know what's best for you, you'd drop shades like an old tissue, because he obviously doesn't want, heh, YOU," Mellissa stated with a sneer and turned around as the teacher entered never giving Jean a chance to reply.  
  
[A/n: Ok, there you have it, tell me how you like it and what direction you'd like this story to go in, because what's a good story with out it's readers?] 


	7. Never a Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. *Pa Grape comes out (veggies) Pa: but that's not entirely accurate (Sorry, Jonah moment). Ayashe: Oh, he's right you know, I own the school, Ghost, the students, with some exceptions of Karina, Stephanie, and Samantha. Otherwise all X- Men characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
[A/n: Oh no! I just realized I haven't updated since February! How could you guys let me get so far behind? I feel so disappointed in myself. AND I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. *Repeatively hits self in head* Hey! I just got an idea for the chapter!]  
  
A School in the Middle of Nowhere Chapter 7: Never a Damsel in Distress  
  
Day 3 Continued  
  
(After school; the main entrance)  
  
Rogue walked sulkily out of her eighth period class, Family and Consumer Sciences, better known as Home Ec. She mumbled angrily to herself that Kitty was the one who needed to learn how to cook, not her. "Ah don't need that class! Ah KNOW how t' cook, thank ya very much!" she grumbled as she pushed her way out the front doors.  
  
She looked around the schoolyard, and pushed past a group of girls that were commenting on how badly they thought she was dressed, and how she had egg yolk on her shoulder. She wanted to drain their memories from them, but decided against it to keep herself from thinking like them. She made it to the sidewalk, and started searching for someone's car. "Ah do NOT want to walk home lahke this!" she screamed not being able to find any of them.  
  
She started walking around the school angry that they left her there. As she turned the corner she almost ran smack dab into her teammate.  
  
"Sorry!" Lelia blurted out even before noticing who it was, "Hi Rogue, I am SO sorry, I should really pay attention to my own powers. It's just I can't find Scott anywhere, and he's supposed to be driving us back to the hotel. And I couldn't find Jean either!"  
  
"It. It's ok, Ah cahn't find them either, way Ah figure they left wit' out us!" Rogue said as she continued on her way before noticing a huge crowd of people all encircled around something. "Whatta ya suppose is goin' on here?" Ghost asked her, "A fight?" she asked again, pointing out the most obvious answer considering most were yelling out 'fight!'  
  
Rogue sneered at her and pushed her way through the crowd; glad she was wearing her jacket today. "Alright move over! Ah need t' get through here!" she said making her way to the front leaving her comrade behind. Eventually she made it to the front of the throng only to find her missing teammates Jean and Scott. Scott was standing there, taking various insults from another boy.  
  
Jean begged Scott not to fight and that it was stupid. "I can't Jean! This guy wants to kill me! I don't want to fight him either, but he's going to hurt everyone else if I don't," Scott told her trying to convince her. Jean lowered her eyebrows and glared at Mellissa next to her. "I suppose you're enjoying this?" she said angrily, "Can't you see that Scott doesn't want to fight over you? He doesn't want to fight at all! Can't you call off Jordan? Pretty soon neither of them are going to think you're worth fighting over!"  
  
"You still don't get it do you Red? I wanted this to happen, Jordan WILL fight for me; he's the one that challenged Shades. He just wants to get rid of him for me. And I do believe he's doing a very good job of that already," Mellissa remarked as Jordan threw the first punch.  
  
Rogue watched Scott clumsily dodge the hit, and not even retaliate. 'What is his problem? He could take out this guy in a minute flat,' she thought to herself. "That's it, Ah cahn't stand this anymore!" she said as she stepped in front of Jordan and caught his next punch in mid air, and pushed him back by surprise. "Hey! You mess with one of us you mess with us all! An' at least Ah'm not afraid to fight back," she hissed at Jordan as he stood up again.  
  
"Rogue don't!" Scott yelled out uselessly at the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah Skunk-head? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? I could take you down right here, right now," Jordan spat back at her.  
  
"Then let's see it. C'mon, try an' beat me," she goaded him on.  
  
Jordan's temper rose and he didn't care that his fight wasn't with her; he was going to fight her anyways. He ran at her, trying to take her by surprise. Rogue was ready though; she flipped him over on his back. "Ah hope ya learned a lesson," she said as she walked past him and over to Jean. "C'n we go back t' the hotel now?"  
  
[A/n: And I do believe I'll stop here. I had fun with this chappie, I wanted to do something a little bit different than the "I can't touch anyone so I'll be here sulking away doing nothing and wear black all the time" Rogue. And I wanted to raise Jordan's temper even more. So, how'd you guys like it? Please review!] 


End file.
